User blog:Bwehehehe/Server merger - S23 and S24
Merger Cancelled Source: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=24619 After several criticisms from players of both servers to be merged, IGG decided to cancel the merger of S23 and S24. Source:http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=24571 Good news, Commanders! The Developers of Galaxy Online II are pleased to announce an exciting new feature-server merger! With this merger, all players can interact with their friends from other servers in GO II. This means more FRIENDS, more FUN, and definitely much more ACTION! Do you have what it takes to beat the best players from the other servers? Let's find out! In an effort to boost player interaction while restructuring the playing field, we will be merging 2 servers this week. 1. Servers S23.Crux and S24.Cygnus will be brought down at 2:00am (Server Time), May 14th and brought back online as S23.Crux. 2. The process will last approximately 1 hour. The exact completion time will depend on the progress of the server merge. The servers will be open as soon as possible. 3. If the server merging process is completed before estimated time, the server will be open at an earlier time. 4. Please do not purchase any Mall Points for an account linked to any of these three two servers involved during the merger to avoid any unnecessary losses. 5. During the period of time, the other servers will still be accessible. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Should any problems occur prior to the switch, the developers of Galaxy Online II will do their best to announce them before the merger begins. Merger Rules 1. All player IDs will be changed automatically. 2. All fleets not stationed at a player's home planet will be dismissed automatically. 3. All active Resource Pack Boosters will be paused during the merger and reactivated after the switch has completed. 4. The possibility of duplicate names across servers has been considered. Character and Corps name matches from S23.Crux and S24.Cygnus will be renamed with a numerical suffix. 5. All open requests to join Corps and Corps event information will be deleted. 6. All Resource Bonus Planets will be vacated and controlled by Computer Pirates. All Corps will be compensated for their losses based on the level of the Space Station within their respective RBPs. 7. All active battles will cease immediately with all remaining warships sent back to their home planets when the servers are brought down. 8. All individual League Match ranks will remain unchanged. 9. Any Lv1-9 profile that has been inactive for 14 days or more will be deleted during the merger. 10. All players' friend lists will be cleared. 11. All in-game messages will be deleted during the server merger. Please take all unclaimed items out of your mailbox before the merger. The developers of GOII will NOT be responsible for any loss caused by this. 12. It is advised to 1) withdraw any current ongoing auctions in the auction house, and 2) ensure there are no ships currently undergoing repairs in the shipyard prior to the server merger to minimize the chances of data loss during the merger process. The Galaxy Online II team will NOT take any responsibility nor compensate for losses incurred from the above methods after the merger. 13. All unclaimed Metal Resource Comsats and He3 Resource Comsats in Subsidiary Territories will be removed during the merger. 14. After the server-merge finishes, all players will receive vouchers in the new server as a gift for their patience. 15. For more info on the newly merged servers' events, click the link below: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=62&t=24569 16. IGG reserves the rights to final interpretation of the merger, its rules, and rewards. Category:Game News Category:Blog posts